


Packs sunshine

by AyeeItsJaee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Karasuno, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Kissing, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Ennoshita Chikara, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeItsJaee/pseuds/AyeeItsJaee
Summary: Karasunos crows were a protective pack. If you messed with one of them you messed with all of them.Too bad this alpha didn't get the memo.-------------------This is now a one shot book, so comment any prompts you want doneI didn't add Ennoshita until chapter three, so I need to edit previous chapters
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 58
Kudos: 858





	1. Chapter 1

Hinata groaned as he clutched his stomach, knowing he was letting out a sweet scent. His heat had started early and he was still at school, in the second class.The worse thing about it was all of his suppressants were at home.

A small whine escaped his throat as he felt his classmates stare at him, the alphas in the classroom getting turned on by the omegas scent. Hinata tried not to whimper, tears quickly gathering in his eyes. He was scared. He felt like he was about to be attacked.

Ten seconds later he bolted out of the classroom, everything getting to be too much for him. He needed to get away from the Alpha scent, it was drowning him. He didnt feel safe. He needed to be safe. 

Hinatas closed his eyes, running randomly. Said running lead him to the place he felt safest, the volleyball gym. The small omega didn't even think twice before he had run into the locke room and started to steal clothes from everyones bags. As soon as he had stolen enough clothes he got to work.

“Hinata-” 

Sugawara had just walked into the gym after hearing about Hinata running out of class, already having looked everywhere else. Sugawara was the oldest omega in the team and the most protective over his teammates. He was pretty much the team mum, even though he would say he wasn't.

As soon as Sugawara laid eyes on the bundle of clothes on the floor his heart melted, his inner omega whining at the sight. 

Hinata had taken everyone's clothes and made a nest, which was a completely normal thing for omegas with people they cared for. But the fact that Hinata had used everyones clothes, even Tsukishimas, and had made his nest in a place the team would see made Sugawara cry.

Hinata had accepted the team as a pack.

Sugawara quickly took a picture of his underclassman to show his mate later, before sitting next to the nest and letting out a whine, asking the small omega for permission to enter the nest.

Hinata opened his eyes and let out a small whine as he saw Sugawara, feeling safe around the silver haired omega.

The older omega grinned and make his way into the nest, curling around the smaller omega and purred, his chest rumbling trying to help the omega.

Hinata buried his head into Sugawaras chest and let out a loud purr “Heat started early. Hurts.” he whined, crying into the omegas chest.

“Shh I know Sho, I know”

The red head let out a purr as Sugawara nuzzled him, slowly falling asleep with the older omega. Sugawara started to cry as Hinata fell asleep on him, happy that the omega trusted him so much. Eventually falling asleep, forgetting that he had promised Daichi he wouldn't be too long. 

The alpha would understand.

Thats how the team found the two omegas. As soon as Noya and Yamaguchi saw the two other omegas they bolted and snuggled into the nest, all of the omegas letting out happy purrs and feeling safe.

The rest of the team, composed of Alphas, stared at the omegas, blushing. Daichi couldnt help but think of what an amazing mother Sugawara would be one day, before trying to get rid of that thought. 

All of the alphas heads snapped towards the entrance of the gym, letting out growls as a alpha stuck his head in, having smelt Hinatas heat. He was going to growl back as he wanted whoever was letting out that beautiful scent, before realizing that the five alphas would literally rip him to pieces. 

Still, the alphas eyes trailed to the red headed omega, who had opened his eyes and was staring as the alpha confused and a little scared. He didnt understand why this unknown alpha was in his safe place. He wanted him gone now. 

The alpha smirked at the fear in the omegas eyes, completely forgetting about the alphas. He took a step towards the nest, smelling the panic rise in the omega. His smirk only grew as the other omegas struggled to calm Hinata down, Sugawara starting to get pissed. 

The alpha took another step forwards, before being tackled by other alphas. 

“Stay. The fuck. Away. From. My. PACK!” Daichi screamed, eyes gleaming with hardly kept rage, the other pack alphas growling.

Kageyama could hardly keep his rage down, choosing to walk to the omegas, stopping a few feet away from the nest. He smiled slightly 

“Shoyo?”

His voice was soft, very much unlike his usual tone. His omega looked at his and nodded slowly. 

Kageyama stepped into the nest and lifted his small omega up, before sitting down and holding him to his chest protectively. The three other omegas settled down near the couple and waited for the other alphas to finish threatening the rando alpha who had the nerve to even look at Hinata. 

A few minutes later the other Alphas had joined the nest, Daichi holding Sugawara close to him, Tsukishimas arm wrapped around Yamaguchi and Asahi and Tanaka sitting with Noya laying between them. 

Hinata looked around at his pack and beamed, lighting up the entire room as he did. He loved his pack more than anything and knew that they would always be there to protect him. 

Well that's what he thought at least. 

But little did he know that the alpha his pack had chased away was planning something. Something that would break the small omegas spirit for good. 

The alphas face had twisted into a sickening smirk. 

The little crow would be his. 

  
It was a mere week later when it happened. 

Hinata was walking home from practice, practically bouncing up and down as he walked. It was almost seven so the sun had started to set but that didn't bother Hinata, even as the scent of his heat lingered. 

It was his first day back since his heat, but just so happened to be the only day Kageyama went home early because his rut was about to start, so he couldn't walk Hinata home, and Hinata had left his bike at home that morning as he walked with Kageyama. 

But Hinata was used to walking alone and he thought it was nice to have his earphones in for once. He was singing along to High hopes when a hand wrapped around his waist, another one covering his mouth just as he was about to scream. 

A foul scent started to fill the air as Hinata started to panic. The hands were dragging him somewhere and Hinata couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried. 

Tears had gathered in the omegas eyes as he continued to struggle, only for the alpha to mutter out a single

“Stop”

Hinatas struggle ceased as the alpha used his alpha voice on the omega. He let out small whimpers as the alpha dragged him into a house, his fearful scent getting stronger as the door slammed shut. 

“So this is the omega huh?”

The hands released Hinata, but as soon as the omega tried to run more alphas surrounded him. Hinata whined and stepped backwards, only to bump into a chest and have arms wrap around him and someone shove their nose against his sweat glands. 

Hinata gasped as the alpha sniffed the most sacred part of his body. He tried to struggle again, eyes wide. Only his family, pack and Kageyama had ever touched him there. He didn't want anyone else to ever touch him there.

“Yeah, he’s the one. His little team wouldn't let me near him, fucking assholes.” 

Hinata tensed, eyes wide. He thought he was just imagining knowing the scent, but he did know it. It was that alpha who had come into the gym when he started his heat. 

“Lemme go!” The omega cried, struggling “Please let me go!”

The alphas laughed at the omegas struggles, finding pleasure in the omegas fear. Hinata couldnt help but sob, hanging his head down in defeat. He should of went to Sugawaras house like offered but he thought he would be safe walking home. 

Hinata always had the worst luck when it came to people finding him when he was alone, but it never ended this badly before. No one had ever dared to touch the omegas sweat gland before, they were too respectful to do that to any omega, even before he was mated. 

“Shut up, Sho-chan~” 

The alpha holding Hinata purred, making Hinata whimper. How dare these alphas call him Sho, only his pack was allowed to do that and if Hinata wasn't so scared he would tell them that. 

Hinata stayed silent as he listened to the alphas talk about him and what they would do to him. He perked slightly as a familiar scent wafted through the door. Hinata felt a small smile grow on his face. 

Kenma. Kenma and Kuroo were so close to him. He could smell them. 

Hinata took a deep breath and made his scent stronger, hoping it would reach the Alpha and Omega pair. He whimpered as the alpha holding him started to stroke his chest in response to the stronger scent but the omega wouldnt let that stop him. 

The alpha was about to go further when the was a knock on the door.

“Hinata?” 

Kenmas soft voice was heard, making Hinata beam

“Kenma he-” 

Hinata gasped as he was punched in the stomach by one of the alpha. Tears gathered in his eyes as he whined, his mouth getting covered again before he started to get dragged off towards the stairs. 

He could hear Kuroo and Kenma screaming for the alphas to open the door and slamming their bodies against it. Hinata whimpered again, crying freely again. He didn't understand why this was happening to him. He wanted his pack. 

“You’re not getting away from me every again, omega.”

The alpha licked Hinatas sweat gland, smirking against it. He started to nibble on it, making Hinata gasp and whine. 

Of the alpha marked him no one would be able to take him away. They would be mated, even if Hintata was still mated to Kageyama. Or, even worse, his body would reject the alphas bite and Hinata would eventually die. 

Hinata could feel the alphas teeth against his neck and froze. He didnt want to be mated to this guy. He wanted Kageyama. He wanted his pack. He wanted to be safe. 

Hinata closed his eyes and waited for the alpha to mark him. He felt the alphas teeth start to close and he screamed.

“Kageyama! Kageyama help me! Someone please help!”

The alpha sighed and punched Hinata, making the omegas nose bleed, but the omega refused to care. He just kept screaming for his Tobio, for his pack and family or just anyone with a heart to save him. 

Just as Hinata was about to give up all hope the weight was lifted off of him and safe, warm arms wrapped around him. Hinata sobbed and clung to whoever was holding him, recognising the scent but having the ability to think at that moment. 

He distantly heard fighting but just buried his head into the chest of whoever was holding him, letting out whines and whimpers. A hand started to stroke his head as the chest started to rumble, which was shockingly comforting. Three more people joined the cuddle pile, offering their own comforting scents. They were all omegas. 

“Its ok Sho. I wont let anything happen to you my pup.”

Suga. Thats who was holding him. Yamaguchi, Noya and Kenma were surrounding him, though they were all bruised and bloody, obviously haven been in the fight. 

“Sugaaa” Hinata whimpered “Tried to mate. Tobio. Alpha.”

Hinata could only speak in broken english, the emotional trauma being too much for him. 

Every single one of his packmates let out a growl as they heard Hinatas attempt to speak. The alpha who had tried to mark him would be glad that Kageyama wasnt there, otherwise he would be as good as dead, but the alpha was at home because of his rut. 

Even Kuroo couldnt believe that an alpha had attempted to mark a mated omega. If anyone ever tried to do that to his Kenma he would be going straight to jail with murder chrages. 

“Suga, you and the other omegas take Hinata to nest. He needs it. We will all join you soon.”

Daichi smirked, eyes gleaming. He always tried not to be too violent but seeing his small packmate so scared made him want to shed peoples blood.

Tsukishima had shockingly been so angry that he caused someone to bleed within a minute of being around the alphas who had hurt his packmate. Hinata might of annoyed him but he still cared deeply for the omega. They were packmates after all.

Even Asahi was struggling not to rip someones head off. Hinata was always a ball of energy, so happy and able to bring smiles to everyone. If that Hinata was gone forever he would hunt these alphas down and rip them apart slowly and painfully.

Sugawara stood and calmly walked towards the door, the other omegas following him. One stupid alpha tried to grab Hinata, only to jolt away as Sugawara roared at him, making him back down. Nobody hurt Sugawaras pups while he was there. 

Half an hour later they were at Kageyamas house. Sugawara was not concernerd that kageyama would attack, knowing that mated alphas would snap out of their ruts if their omega was hurt. And he was right. 

As soon as Kageyama saw Hinata his mind cleared and he rushed over to check over his mate. He let Sugawar keep holding Hinata, knowing that it would calm the pack omega down. 

Another ten minutes later and all of the omegas and Kageyama were snuggled in a nest, which Hinata had made last he was at Kageyamas. It had everyones clothes in it so the scent of the pack was powerful and safe. 

One by one the rest of the alphas joined, all scenting each of the omegas, Kuroo and Tsukishima incuded, which managed to shock everyone. Kenma was also included in the scenting, which had confused him slightly but then made him happy. 

As the pack, along with Kuroo and Kenma, laid snuggled up close to each other they all swore that nobody would ever touch their little sunshine again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Just fuck off already. Jesus fuck, when will these guys learn.”

Hinata sighed as he turned and walked away from the group of alphas that had been bothering him for the past month. Even after he had told them no they continued to ask for his number everyday and it was starting to get on the young omegas nerves.

They thought they could just look at any omega and the omega would fall into their arms. While many omegas did Hinata was not like that. He wanted a good relationship with someone who wanted him, not just an omega to latch onto their arm and be their pet.

Hinata sometimes wished he was an alpha or beta, just so people would leave him alone and let him have a peaceful lunch.

Plus the constant bothering was getting difficult to hide from the pack and his mate, but he didn’t want to worry them. After the whole deal with those alphas he was worried about how they would respond, as their protectiveness had grew.

Hell, he still wasn't even allowed to walk to or from school by himself and everyone had gotten so overprotective, even Tsukishima. The blond had even gone as far as to threaten one of Hinatas alpha classmates when they made Hinata slightly uncomfortable, it was weird.

Kageyama was by far the worst.

He would look at his omega with so much guilt in his eyes and mutter about how he was a horrible alpha and how he couldn't even protect his dear mate, all he wanted to do was stay by Hinatas side, going as far as to stay at the omegas house for a week after the incident. He needed to make sure his omega was safe. He never wanted his little sunshine to be hurt again for as long as he lived.

While Hinata couldn't say he hated the attention it was weird. His pack would scent him every morning after practice and during every single break they had.

When paired up with an alpha Kageyama sat next to Hinata and refused to move until the teacher changed their partners so the mated couple were together, and soon all the teachers knew that Hinata would always be with one of his pack mates and they couldn't stop it no matter how hard they tried.

The school had even called Hinatas mother to tell her about the problem and how Hinata needed to ‘grow up’ and that Hinata was ‘Pathetic for relying on others too much’. This only resulted in Hinatas mother getting furious at the school. The omega mother had yelled at the teacher who dared tell her that her son was pathetic. That teacher had gotten complaints from all of the packs parents and had been fired.

Hinata knew that he was lucky that he had so many people who cared for him and loved him, but he couldn't help but think that he was weak. He felt he needed to learn how to stand up for himself, which is why he hadn't told his pack about the alphas bothering him.

Hinata was lost in his thoughts when he ran into someone taller than him. He took a step back and bowed, ready to beg for forgiveness, when a hand rested on his head. Hinata finally decided to sniff the air and relaxed as he realized whos scent it was.

“Asahi! Hi!”

Hinata beamed at the tall alpha, almost purring as Asahi started to rub his head.

“Hinata. Everyone was wondering where you were so I came to look for you. You’re never late to practice, are you ok?”

The alphas scent was filled with worry and fear, but it just made Hinata feel safe. A lot of people thought Asahi was scary and mean because of his looks, but Hinata just couldn't see Asahi as scary no matter how hard he tried he could only see the softy. The alpha was kind of everyone and hated how everyone believed he was a delinquent, it even making him cry sometimes.

“Oh sorry Asahi, I got distracted. Some people wanted to talk to me.”

Hinata could still feel the group of alphas staring at him, which started to make him nervous. Asahi was quick to notice the scent Hinata was giving off, along with noticing how the omega started to play with the end of his shirt.

The usually calm alpha looked behind the omega, meeting the eyes of one of the alphas. Instead of turning his head as he usually would he bared his teeth and let out a growl, startling everyone in the area. The other alpha started to respond when Asahi let out a deafening roar before turning and dragging Hinata away from the group.

Asahi hated conflict, but he would never let the small omega get hurt ever again. Images of Hinata hurt and crying flashed in his mind, making the alpha just pick the omega up and run to the gym, where the rest of the pack was waiting.

Hinata yelped as he was thrown over Asahis shoulder, wondering if there was something wrong with the alpha. As soon as they reached the gym Hinata was put on the ground, with such gentleness only Asahi could use.

“What was that for Asahi?”

The omega pouted and crossed his arms. The rest of the pack watched on, confused as to what made Asahi so angry. The alpha continued to clam himself down, His own two mates, Tanaka and Noya, standing next to him and rubbing his arms, concern in their eyes.

“Those bastards were looking at Hinata like he was a piece of meat.”

The ace finally whispered. Hinata groaned, already knowing what was about to happen.

Not even a second after Asahi had spoken Hinata was getting swept into strong arms and Tsukishima started to scent him. The omega was passed around as all of the alphas, except Kageyama, scented him before being passed onto the omegas. Finally after Sugawara had scented him, Kageyama picked his mate up and started to scent him.

“Can I?”

Hinata only nodded before teeth sunk into his neck over the already present bonding mark. He let out a small whine, resting his head against Kageyamas shoulder once the alpha had finished biting him.

“Guys I swear I’m fine, you guys don't have to worry about me, i promise.”

“YES WE DO MY LITTLE KOHAI!”

Noya shouted, snatching Hinata out of Kageyamas arms and holding the slightly taller omega to him chest with some difficulty. Sugawara and Yamaguchi laughed at their fellow packmates, Sugawara grabbing Hinata from Noya and Yamaguchi picking up the smallest omega.

The two tallest omegas then carried the other omegas to the nest which had somehow become a permanent thing in the gym as no one had the heart to break it (The vice principle had tried, only for the teams angry coach to threaten him)

The alphas followed the omegas, already knowing the drill. Whenever any of the pack was sad they would cuddle for at least half an hour before they actually started to practice. It had the coach and their teacher confused for a little bit before they, along with the managers and the rest of the team who hadnt officially become apart of the pack, had agreed to leave the young pack alone so they could comfort whoever was upset.

They all adored the nest, and it kept on growing. Even Tsukishima had placed some things around, including a small dino teddy his brother had gotten him when he was younger.

Daichi smiled softly as he looked around at his pack. They were an odd bunch but he loved them all so much, and was glad that they all loved each other in the same way, even if they never said it it was so obvious.

The alphas of the pack would only be comfortable with their omegas being around the other pack alphas and vise versa.

Yes, the pack was weird and everyone argued everyday, but not a single person in the pack wanted anything to change.


	3. Chapter 3

How could this happen? How could he be so stupid, forgetting his surpressents the day of an official match. How stupid of him. 

He could tell that his sweet scent was filling the air in the bathroom he had retreated to when he realised his heat was about to start. He should have known better than to go to the bathroom during heat. 

The bathroom was a dangerous place. 

His point was proven as he heard the door open and the scent of three alphas flooded into the room, overwhelming his sense of smell. 

He tensed as the alphas scents spiked with arousal. They could smell him. 

“Well well… Look who it is boys… That annoying omega who wouldn't stop jumping all over the place during our match…” A cocky voice drawled.

Hinata finally managed to look up and let out a small whimper as he saw the captain of the team Karasuno had just beat. There was no way he would be able to get past the three huge alphas.

The red head was about to speak when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, making him whine and bring his legs up to his chest, moving into the corner of the bathroom to put some space between him and the alphas

The alphas watched with sadistic grins as the omega clutched his stomach. They hated how this omega had shut them down during the match. Omegas were weak, and therefore they should never be allowed to play sports. 

“You should be in a kitchen, making food for an alpha right now. Or maybe in the bedroom pleasing an alpha. You should not be allowed on a court, omega.” one of the other alphas stepped towards Hinata, trying to control his urges so that the head alpha could make his move first. 

The other alpha took note of this and smirked, kneeling in front of Hinata. 

“Come on baby bird, it hurts doesn't it? Want us to make you feel better?” He had the nerve to lick Hinata's scent gland. 

The omega whined and shook his head, trying to swallow the bile raising in his throat. He couldn't help but wonder how he always got into this situation. 

The only difference was that his pack would not be able to save him this time. They were getting ready for their next match, even if it wouldn't start for another hour. They wouldn't think anything of Hinata being gone for so long. 

Hinata closed his eyes as his shoulders slumped. He couldn't get out of this. His pack couldn't save him. He was screwed. 

Just as he thought that he was pushed against the wall, but not so the alphas could do whatever they wanted to him. 

No, somebody had their back to the small omega and was growling at the alphas, protecting Hinata. 

The red head slowly opened his eyes and blinked, eyes widening. 

“Grand king?” He whispered as he saw the omega in front of him. He couldn't stop his body from moving as he held onto the back of Oikawa's jacket. He let out a small whine and relaxed as Oikawa let out a small comforting purr, which only Hinata could hear. 

“The fuck do you scum think you are doing? Gonna attack chibi-chan just cause his pack isn't here to protect him? Gonna attack an omega in heat? Fucking pathetic.” the grand king 

The alphas went to step towards the omegas, trying to overpower them with their scents when the door opened once again. 

The alphas turned to scream at whoever had just walked in to scram when they paled, stumbling back with wide eyes. They knew they had fucked up big time.

There stood both the Aoba johsai pack and the Karasuno pack, all with deadly looks on their faces as they saw the situation, having smelt the fear from Karasuno's baby bird even from the gym and bleachers. 

Daichi took a single step forward and the scent of urine started to flood the bathroom. Hinata scrunched his nose up in disgust, placing his head on Oikawa's jacket to inhale the omegas scent. He felt Oikawa's chuckle as he noticed what the smaller omega was doing but didnt stop him. He wouldn't want to smell the three alphas piss either. 

“How pathetic..” Tsukishima snickered as the packs watched the dark patches grow on the three alphas pants. “Did I not hear you scum say omegas were the pathetic ones before the match? I dont see Hinata pissing himself after you had the nerve to fucking corner him and try to force yourselves on him….” 

Daichi took another step forward, a small smile on his face as he listened to Tsukishima showing his hatred and protectiveness in his own way. Daichi started to crowd the alphas into a corner, just as they had done with HIS baby crow. 

The rest of both packs had walked to stand in front of Oikawa and Hinata, noting how Oikawa had growled at everyone, even his own packmates as they moved towards Hinata. This was an omega protecting someone they considered their pup. 

This usually would make Suga jealous, but he couldn't be mad at this omega who had protected his pup.

“Oikawa. It's Sugawara, from Hinata's pack. The head omega.” His voice was soothing and Hinata relaxed slightly as he heard the voice so Oikawa allowed Suga to get close but continued to growl at anyone else who tried to move towards them.

  
  


Instead of doting on Hinata like they wished they could, the Karasuno pack turned to their head alpha, who was growing at the three alphas who now were crying and begging for forgiveness. 

“Why the fuck would we ever forgive you? Trying to attack MY pup.” 

Daichi kicked the lead alpha in the face, making blood run down the disgusting alphas face. Daichi laughed at his cries of pain, kneeling in front of the alphas. 

“Ever even look at my pack, or the Aoba johsai pack or ANY other pack with cruel intentions EVER again and they wont find your bodies.” 

The Karasuno head alpha stood up, pausing when the other alpha spoke up. 

“Is that a threat?” 

The Karasuno pack smirked at the tremble in the alphas' voice. Daichi just looked at Kageyama and nodded, making a grin grow on the younger alphas face. 

Kageyama looked at the alphas who were still cowering. 

“A threat? A threat? You touched MY omega.” Kageyama's eyes flashed “It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.” 

With that both packs started the walk out of the bathroom, Hinata and the two protective omegas in the center. 

The three alphas in the bathroom were left trembling. They all ended up quitting volleyball that day, not willing to risk running into the packs again.

But, word had spread to ALL of the volleyball teams and if they had been threatened by every single one of the packs, well there was no proof.

  
  


After Oikawa had calmed down enough to let Hinata out of his sight for ten seconds Karasuno left to get ready for their match, stopping only to give Hinata suppressants and to exchange numbers with Aoba johsai, Suga adding Oikawa to the mothers group chat straight away.

After the match was over and Karasuno walked to get their bags a small smile spread onto Hinata's face. Laying next to his bag was a pile of other teams' jackets. He picked up a note laying on the pile and grinned, starting to pile the jackets into his bag. 

The small omega slept safely that night in his nest, surrounded by the jackets and other items he had collected from everyone. 

He knew that he didn't just have his own pack to depend on anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for mama snekkk

“This was a bad idea..”

Hinata sighed, rubbing his arms as he looked around at his pack. They all had muscles, and while Hinata did have some he was in too deep of his self loathing to realise this fact. 

The omega sat down on the sand as he waited for the others to put sunscreen on, Suga having already put it on his pup. He could feel a gaze lingering on him but just assumed it was Kageyama, who had become increasingly more protective whenever Hinata had gotten attacked. 

“Ah shit…” 

Hinata's head snapped up as he heard Tsukishima's voice. He tilted his head, wondering why Tsukishima had randomly sworn and opened his mouth to speak when-

“HEY HEY HEY!” 

Hinata was lifted up by someone much larger than him. He yelped slightly before grinning. 

“BOKUTO!” 

The omega almost squealed as he saw the tall alpha. Tsukishima groaned in the background and Hinata could hear Akashi tell Bokuto to put Hinata down, making Bokuto grumble as he listened to his omega. 

“Heyyyy Tsukkkkiiii!” Bokuto quickly rushed off to annoy the other alpha, making said alpha groan and shake his head Yamaguchi just snickered. 

Hinata pouted, then turned to Akaashi, looking at the taller omega with a huge grin

“Hi Akaashi!”

The taller omega couldn't help but smile at Hinata, ruffling the smaller omegas hair. By now everyone else was in the water, so Akaashi focused his attention on Hinata. 

“Hey Hinata. Come get ice cream with me.”

Hinata beamed and nodded as the older omega wrapped his arm around Hinatas shoulders protectively, glaring at any alpha who looked their way. He could feel somebody staring at him, so he turned his head slightly to glare back, only to see Suga smile and nod at him before the silver haired omega turned back to Daichi. 

Akaashi couldn't help the pride he felt when he realised that Suga trusted him to take care of the pup. It was an honour when one omega trusted another omega so much.

Hinata, having noticed the small smile that Akaashi now wore, smiled 

“Akaashi? I dont have my wallet with me, can i go grab it?” 

Akaashi just gave the small omega a look and continued walking towards the ice cream stand a bit away from the beach. 

“What's bothering you pup?”

He mumbled, almost shyly. He was unsure if the small omega would even talk to him of all people about his problems. 

Hinata's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. Had he been that obvious? Had his pack mates known. 

“Its nothing Akaashi!” He smiled and turned to look at the menu, ignoring the look the older omega gave him. 

“What flavour do you want?” Akaashi asked, deciding to leave it for now. After hearing what Hinata wanted he got in line, observing the small omega out of the corner of his eye. Said omega was glaring at his own toned stomach, which confused Akaashi. 

Akaashis eyes widened as he realised why Hinata was staring at his stomach like that, but before he could do anything it was his turn to order. Once he had paid and gotten the ice cream he turned to where Hinata was standing, only to almost drop the ice cream.

“Hinata?” The omega almost screamed, looking around for the orange ball of sunshine who had suddenly vanished. 

Akaashis motherly instincts were going off, screaming at him to find the small pup. He hadn't even noticed but he had dropped the ice creams and was trying to find the pups scent. 

As soon as Akaashi got a small whiff of Hinata's scent he ran off, following it as it slowly got stronger. 

The omega rounded the corner into a nearby alley way and could have murdered somebody. 

“Awh is the wittle omega crying?”

An alpha was petting Hinata's head, who was on the floor crying with blood smeared on his cheek from his nose. He was letting out small gasps and whines as the alpha continued to harshly rub his head. 

“Look at you. You’re fat and ugly, and worst of all you won’t even let an alpha touch you. You’re worthless, just ki-”

The alpha didn’t get the chance to finish, as Akaashi had launched himself at the lone alpha and was punching the smug look off of his face. The omega could only see red. 

Hinata's eyes were wide as he watched the taller omega punch the alpha with no fear at all. A small crack was heard when the alphas nose broke, said alpha crying out in pain. 

Once Akaashi deemed that the alpha had been punished enough for making the baby crow cry, he stood, lazily kicking the alphas' side before spitting on his face. 

“Pathetic.” He scoffed, taking a page out of Tsukishima's book. 

Akaashi then turned and knelt in front of Hinata, stroking the boy's cheek and scanning him for injuries. He growled as he saw the bruise forming on Hinata's stomach and the blood that was still dripping from his nose. 

Seconds later, a rock was flying at the alpha who hadn't moved, making him yelp and clutch his stomach, which was ignored by the two omegas. 

Akaashi picked Hinata up, cradling him to his chest with one hand, using the other to message Suga to let him know he was taking Hinata back to the hotel the teams were staying at. 

The duo got a few odd looks on the way, but neither omega cared. Hinata was too busy inhaling Akaashis soothing scent and purring to care about what people thought about him. Half way back to the hotel he was sleeping peacefully, drooling on Akaashis Shoulder. 

\-------

Hinata groaned as his eyes slowly opened, quickly closing them as the light was too bright. He rubbed his face, taking note that it was now clean, most likely because of Akaashi.

Hinata snuggled into the warm body that was holding him protectively, only to gasp as searing hot pain flooded his stomach. 

Hinata bolted up and looked around, only to whimper. He wasn't in his packs room. He could smell Bokuto and Akaashi, but Akaashi was the only other one in the room. The omega let out a small whine and nudged Akaashi. 

“Akaashi?” He nudged the omega again but got no response. He sighed and went to stand up when there was a loud bang on the door.

The older omega jolted up at the bang, quickly noticing Hinatas scent and cursing silently. The door wasn't locked, but whoever outside clearly did not know that. He let out a small growl and held Hinata in his arms, mumbling calming words to the omega in heat. 

Hinata couldn't help the whine he let out, and that was when the people outside finally realised the door was unlocked and five alphas stepped inside, locking the door behind them.

One of the alphas that were off to the side smirked and laughed, making both omegas pale as they realised who it was.

“Ey guys, those are the omegas I was telling you about. I knew the small one was going to go into heat soon. I wanna mark him up.”

Akaashi growled and clutched Hinata tighter to his chest, smelling the fear radiating off of him. 

“You won't touch him you disgu-”

Akaashi yelped as two of the alphas tried to rip him away from Hinata. He clung to the small omega as much as he could but was eventually ripped off of him by a third alpha. Both omegas continued to struggle, both trying to reach the other.

“Actually I want this one… He needs to pay for breaking my nose..”

The alpha from earlier started to scent Akaashi, ignoring as the omega snapped and tried to bite him. Tears gathered in Akaashi's eyes. He was supposed to protect Hinata, but he couldn't even protect himself from Alphas. He was useless.

Hinata was struggling to get away from three other alphas, who kept trying to bite his neck to mark him. 

“Stop it! I already have a mate, please leave me alone please!”

The boy had started to sob, fat tears and snot running down his face. It broke Akaashis heart. He was still just a child, they both were, while these alphas were grown adults. Did they have nothing better to do than hurt children. 

Akaashi was too busy watching Hinata, trying to think of a way to get at least him out of there, to notice as a hand started to roam around his chest. He yelped as the hand pinched his nipple, turning his head to glare at the alpha. 

“Please let Hinata go. You can have me, I won't even struggle, just please let him go.”

It pained the omega to beg, but he needed the pup to be safe. 

The only response he got was Hinata being thrown at him. The older omega wrapped his arms around Hinata for a moment before shoving him behind him. The small omega whined and rested his head on Akaashi’s naked back, still able to feel the alpha's touch on him.

Another burst of sweet scent flooded the room, which Akaashi tried to drown out with his own scent to get the attention away from Hinata. 

The alpha knelt in front of Akaashi, placing his fingers on the others lips before making the omega take them into his mouth. Akaashi’s face burned with shame, but as long as Hinata was safe he would do anything. And these alphas knew it too.

One alpha had decided to pull Hinata away again, resulting in Akaashi biting the fingers still in his mouth and launching himself on the alpha, knocking him over and punching him in the face. 

“Stay” A punch “Away from” three more punches “my” Akaashi slammed his fist onto the alphas face “Pup!”

The other alphas that had just been staring finally tried to rip Akaashi off, only resulting in the protective omega trying to attack them as well. The alphas couldnt help but fear the omega who had just easily broken yet another alphas nose, so they just stared. 

Finally, after what seemed like hours, there was a knock on the door. 

“AKKKKAAAAAAASSSSHHHHIIII”

Bokuto screamed “OPEN UUUUUUPPPP!” 

The alphas all tensed at Bokuto's obviously alpha scent. They all glanced at each other before looking at Akaashi, who was still snarling and cradling Hinata to his chest as the omega let out small whines and whimpers. 

Apparently Bokuto realised something was wrong as he had started to slam his body on the door in an attempt to get it open. After a few shoves it slammed open, the lock now broken. Akaashi noted that they would have to pay for that, but was just glad that his mate was now there. 

As soon as Bokuto set eyes on the two omegas he snarled, turning to look at the alphas. He smirked as he noted that there was an alpha laying on the floor, making sure to praise Akaashi for protecting the pup, which made the older omega grin. 

“I dont know who you are… But this is not your room, you scared these two omegas, one of which is in heat, and made me break a door… I hope you know I have to make you pay fro that.”

Akaashi smirked as he watched Bokuto advance on the alphas. He was taller and more buff than all of them, and the scent of urine quickly filled the room. 

“Why does every single pathetic alpha piss as soon as a stronger alpha comes along..”

Hinata mumbled, giggling slightly as he nuzzled Akaashi. Now that he knew he would be safe he was so tired. Akaashi had started to purr, which made the smaller omega quickly fall asleep. 

Akaashi kissed Hinata's head, ignoring the grunts and screams coming from the five alphas, who most definitely would not be going after any helpless omega any time soon after Bokuto was done with them. 

Akaashi found it funny that people could be afraid of Bokuto, who was a big teddy bear. Then again he had never been on Bokuto's bad side before and hopefully never wouldbe. He was more than happy with the idiotic alpha he had grown to love.

“Akaashi, I'm going to sit next to you now, ok?”

Another thing Akaashi loved about Bokuto. He was an idiot yes, but when it counted he was so kind, always wanting to make sure everyone was ok.

Once Bokuto got a hum of approval he sat next to his omega, wrapping an arm around him. He wasn't affected by Hinata's heat at all, as Bokuto thought of the smaller one as his pup, so Akaashi felt no need to protest. 

“You did so good at protecting Sho, Kaashi. I'm so proud of you.”

The omega preened at the alphas words, nuzzling him as pride flooded in his chest. 

“Bokuto, he hates himself… He keeps looking at himself with disgust, I hate it. That alpha just made him feel worse.” Akaashi whined. Bokuto made a small noise at that, sighing. 

“Its gonna be ok Kaashi, we just gotta help him build his self confidence up.”

He pulled Akaashi onto his lap, who had pulled Hinata with him, and just held him close. 

This was how Hinata woke hours later in the middle of the night, except now the entire room was filled with people from both teams and Kageyama, who has leaning against Bokuto, was holding his hand. 

The door was fixed, and with everyone around him Hinata felt safer than he had all day. 

“Go back to sleep pup. We have to talk about your self hatred tomorrow.”

Hinata jumped as he heard Akaashi speak before groaning and nuzzling closer to the omega and sighing, knowing there would be no getting out of that talk, and that most of the peope from both teams would be showering him with love for a while. Hell, it would not surprise him +if he got calls from other teams all day too. 

Hinata sighed again, but smiled softly. 

At least he had people who loved him.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata whimpered as he clutched Oikawas jacket closer around him. He looked at the older omega with fear in his eyes.

“Oikawa-san, where are they taking us?” 

The small omega whispered. Oikawa soared him a glance and just shook his head before walking forwards with Ushijima and Tendou next to him. Semi was next to Hinata, the alphas presence calming. 

They were being lead by a group of alphas, towards a building. 

It was Hinatas fault, he shouldn’t of run into the high-class alphas and spilt his drink on them. 

They had gone to attack Hinata , but Ushijima and Semi had stepped in, quickly followed by Tendou and Oikawa. But the alphas beat Ushijima and Semi easily. 

Hinata was terrified. 

Tendou looked at the smaller omega, gaze sharp. He could smell Hinatas fear and by the excited whispers he knew the alphas around him. He quickly whispered this fact to Ushijima, who was sporting a large bruise and swollen lip. 

The alpha growled in response to what his mate had said. Ushijima knew he wasn’t very good with emotions but he knew that you should never be so disrespectful towards an omega. 

“Hinata Shoyo, stay close to one of us at all times.” 

As Ushijima spoke he could feel Oikawas approving gaze. He had never known Oikawa was so protective over the small ginger, he would have to remember that. 

Maybe if Hinata was at Shiratorizawa, Oikawa would of gone there.

“Omegas come here, alphas stay.”

A deep voice spoke and guns were pointed at the five volleyball player. Hinata squeaked and ended up clutching Tendous arm, taking comfort in the omega he usually thought of as scary. 

Tendou and Oikawa stepped forwards, pulling Hinata so he was in between them. Ushijima and Semi looked like they wanted to grab the omegas but didn’t want to risk anyone getting shot at. 

The group of alphas lead the three omegas into a room, before locking them inside. 

There stood the alpha that Hinata had run into, now in fresh clothes. 

“About time.” 

He hissed out, stalking towards the omegas, raising a brow when the hand he had started to raise to pet Hinata was slapped away by Oikawa while Tendou pulled Hinata to his chest and growled. 

“Hmph... how annoying.” He drawled, snapping his fingers. 

There was startled cries and whines for a few minutes, before Oikawa and Tendou were kneeling in front of the man with guns shoved against their backs. 

Hinata was left standing alone, looking even smaller in the large room surrounded by tall Alphas. He let out a pitiful whine and backed away slightly, flinching as the alpha started to pet his head. 

“Good boy” 

Hinata flushed and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to be here. 

“What...” Hinata took deep breaths to try to calm himself “What are you gonna do with us? To Ushijima and Semi? Please don’t hurt us...” 

He looked up at the alpha with wide eyes, but the alpha just laughed as he shook his head slightly. 

Hinata let out a pained yelp as he was suddenly back handed by the alpha. Oikawa and Tendou tried not to move too much as the guns digger into their backs, instead letting out growls. 

Hinata held his cheek as he stared at the alpha, tears freely dripping from his eyes. He was so focused on the alpha he didn’t notice that Oikawa and Tendou had gotten tied up and were leaning against the wall, thick collars around their throats. 

When he finally tore his gaze away from the alpha his stomach dropped. 

“No no please let them go!” 

He made a move to get closer to his omega friends, only to get ripped back to the alpha by his fluffy hair. He had no time to worry as his arm was tugged back until there was a loud snap. 

He let out a scream and started thrashing, eyes blown wide as they darted around at all the room. Even more tears started to drip down his face as he tried to breathe. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” 

Oikawa screamed and he started to thrash around again, Tendou doing the same next to him. 

Hinata sobbed as he slowly looked at his arm, only for bile to rise in his throat. 

His shoulder looked off. The stronger man had managed to dislocate it easily. Panic started to run through Hinatas head. He needed his arm to play volleyball, they needed to fix his arm. 

“Hinata look at me.” 

Tendous shockingly calm voice spoke, making the red head look at him, tears still dripping freely. 

“It’s going to be ok. We will get you out of here, ok?” 

Hinata couldn’t find it in himself to believe the ‘guess monster’

How could they do anything? 

Those men were so much stronger and clearly out for blood. 

Hinata wouldn’t be surprised if he ended up dead.

“Oi look at me.” 

The rough hand once again grabbed Hinatas chin. But the omega kept his eyes shut, he wouldn’t look at this man. 

He blindly slapped the man, managing to hit him in the face. Gasps of shock rang throughout the room and Hinata heard two familiar snickers. 

“You fucking bitch.”

Hinata screamed again as his dislocated arm got yanked, making him fall to his knees, unable to hold himself up due to the pain.

"Stop please." 

He whimpered, struggling to stay conscious. There was a loud noise and something, headphones his mind supplied through the pain, was pressed over his ears, making everything so silent. 

It was silent for a few minutes, making Hinatas heart race. He was unable to open his eyes so he couldnt see. Goosebumps were evident on his arms and legs as he shuddered. 

He quickly became calm as he heard a soft melody through the headphones and managed to take in a familiar scent. He relaxed against the tall body that was now holding him, purring as two other scents flooded in from either side of him. 

After a few minutes Hinata managed to open his eyes again and he let out a loud purr. 

He was sitting on Tsukishimas lap, the blond having and arm held protectively around his waist. While he usually would of been frightened that an alpha was so close to him after what had happened, it was Tsukki. He trusted Tsukki and Tsukkiwas his packmate, even Kageyama was ok with Tsukki being so close to Hinata. 

On his left was Oikawa, the older omega was holding Hinatas hand tightly, watching the omega closely. 

Finally on his right side was Tendou, who was pressed against Tsukki and Hinata as he grinned, looking in front of him. 

Hinaat slowly moved his gaze to what Tendou was staring at, purring at the scene in front if him. 

Daichi, Semi and Ushijima were all standing whispering to each other as if they werent standing near 14 unconscious alphas. They kept looking back at Hinata and all smiled softly at him when they saw he was awake. 

Surprisingly it was Ushijima who walked over first. Hinata felt the headphones being moved off of his head and almost whined, but tried not to. Tsukki put the headphones around Hinatas neck, a silent promise that he couodnt listen to music again soon. 

"Hinata Shoyo. You were very strong today. The ambulance is on its way, your arm will be ok." 

Everyone but Tendou and Semi were shocked at Ushijimas gentleness. 

The tall alpha didnt give Hinata time to respond before walking back to the two other alphas, who smiled at him. 

Hinata looked at all of the people in the room and couldn't help but grin. They were from three different teams, but Hinata felt safe with all of them. 

In his head he said fuck you to everyone who had ever said he wouldnt be wanted in a pack. 

Because now he had more than just a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I hope everyone liked it and comment if you have any requests at all!


End file.
